Dragon Master Ash
by garywashere
Summary: A fifteen year old Ash, aspiring to be a dragon master journeys through the Kanto region. With a different starter he takes on the gyms. Will be different but similar to the anime. Ray Advance shipping. final pairing (if any) undecided.
1. Chapter 1

_In this story there wont be any mega evolution. Not sure if I'll include the fairy type or gen 6 pokemon just yet. Ash is fifteen and so is May and Cynthia. The story will have both Ray and Advanced shipping but I'm not sure who, if anyone, he'll end up with. He will have NO LEGENDARIES, and he will be smarter than he is in the anime. I'll try my best to do interesting contests when they happen. I wont be sticking to closely to the anime either but it will be similar._

Branches tore at his face, as the little orange pokemon ran through the dense forest running as fast as his little legs could take him. The fire on his tail burned low, but he could not stop. If he was caught then his trainer would punish him, and nothing was worse than this. His breath was heaving and his muscles were spasming but he ignored them. Finally he could see that the trees were thinning, signaling that he was nearly there, nearly free, but cruel fate in the form of a tree root, abruptly put an end to his optimism.

The sound of the footsteps drew closer and he knew that there was no point in getting back up now. He had failed again. He just hoped the beating wouldn't be too severe. Hoping beyond hope.

"You worthless pokemon!" the venomous words of his trainer caused him to flinch.

"I gave you a five minute head start!" he continued "All you had to do was make it through the forest without me capturing you, but no" he was now shouting, atop his fiery Rapidash.

"First you can't even beat a simple Bulbasaur and now this, I tried training you but it looks like you're completely pathetic!" he roared.

Tears were now rolling down the skinny pokemon's cheeks.

"Char char chaaar!" he begged, after all that Bulbasaur was a much higher level than Charmander and his trainer knew this. He also hadn't eaten in days as his trainer told him he could eat if he managed to beat even a single one of his other pokemon. He had not been so lucky. Tossing another pokeball he released another pokemon.

"This is your last chance Charmander, if you can beat Flareon I'll let you stay, if not…."

The battle lasted seconds, a quick attack to the abdomen and a fire spin later, he was out cold. The boy then took out his pokeball and smashed it on the ground. Leaving him for dead.

Ash's eyes fluttered open. Yawning, he stretched himself awake and dragged himself out of bed.

"mmm….What time is it, I must have woken up early," he sighed contently.

Today was the day that he was going to receive his first pokemon from professor oak. The fifteen year old aspiring dragon master switched on the radio as he went to brush his teeth.

"And in breaking news.." a middle aged, over dressed news reporter said.

"Recent studies have lead to the reclassifying of the type of a well known pokemon", said the woman wearing a 'tinsel-like' sparkling green dress".

"While studying in the Hoenn region, the region's own Professor Birch has discovered that the Grass Pokemon starter Treeko's final evolution Sceptile is indeed part Dragon!"

Ash smiled as he heard this, Pallet town's own professor Oak had played a large part in this discovery.

"Awesome, they finally proved it", he said. "I hope I can catch one some day".

While he got dressed he noticed something, his Voltorb alarm clock laid broken on the floor. Paranoid he checked the time on his Pokegear, which read 9:15.

"Oh crap, I was supposed to meat the professor at 8:30!" he panicked. Grabbing his backpack he sprinted out of the house nearly knocking over a sweeping in the process.

"Sorry Mimey but I'm gonna be late!"

When he finally reached the professor's lab he saw his rival Gary Oak, the professor's grandson, leaving in a red sports car.

"Ha see you later Ashey boy," he mocked.

"Shut up Gary, well see who the better trainer is at the Indigo league".

"Hah", he teased. "Like you'll make it to the indigo league, 100 pokedollers says you wont even get 5 badges." Gary laughed as he drove off.

Cursing to himself, Ash stomped into the lab. "Professor! Please tell me that you still have a pokémon for me, any pokémon please?"

"Ash my boy, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but the last pokemon I had was just given away to a trainer that managed to get here on time." Said the elderly professor pitifully.

"Surely you have something else, anything please?" he pleaded.

"I'm very sorry Ash but no, I have absolutely nothing to give you".

Ash was devastated, he would have to wait another year before the chance came to get another pokemon, and Gary would never let him live it down. Just then a man wearing a dark brown trench coat, a white shirt, black tie and a sky blue waistcoat walked in. Raising his bushy grey eyebrows at the sad looking boy in front of him.

"Ahh Professor Rowan I see you finally made it." Said Oak.

"Nice to see you again Samuel, its been too long."

"I take it you brought the package with you then?"

"Of course, its right here in my briefcase," he replied, smiling under his mustache.

"Ash my boy, I'd like you to meet professor Rowan," Oak continued "He's a professor from the Sinnoh region".

"Nice to meet you," Ash said, half-heartedly.

"I take it this is the young man you told me about." The older professor said.

"Indeed it is." Said Oak, a knowing smile on his face.

"I guess I'll be going then," Ash mumbled, "bye professor."

"Wait Ash, don't you want to meet your new pokemon?" said Oak, the smirk on his face widening.

"What do you mean professor?"

"Sorry Ash I couldn't help myself," the professor chuckled.

"What's going on here?"

"You really didn't think I'd forget to get a pokemon for you did you Ash?"

"You really have a pokemon for me?" Ash said, his eyes gleaming at the prospect.

"Indeed I do, and a very special one at that, happy birthday Ash." Retrieving the pokemball from Professor Rowan and giving it to Ash. "Well go ahead." He said.

"Go pokeball!" Ash said, giddy like a kid at a toy store.


	2. Chapter 2

_So I've decided to rewrite this a small bit and change gible with trapinch, its not that I don't like Gible but when I planned out the rest of his team Ash was just way OP and the only way I could really tone it down was to not evolve most of his pokemon, which is just boring IMO. So i think Flygon, while still being a dragon and still being pretty good, is a little less powerful than a Garchomp and probably suits Ash's personality better too. Garchomp is pretty vicious.. but anyway, the rest of his team will be cool and strong which i think will make up for it. Sorry if any of you are dissapointed or annoyed._

"Go pokeball!" Ash said, giddy like a kid at a toy store.

"Trap? Trap!" the little pokemon stated proudly. Trapinch was an orange, insectoid Pokémon. It has a round body with a white underside and four stumpy legs. It has proportionally large head, small eyes, and a zigzagging mouth.

"Oh my Arceus it's a Trapinch! This is even better than a Charmander! Professor thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ash shouted.

"You better thank Professor Rowan too Ash, without his help I wouldn't have been able to get him."

"Professor Rowan and Professor Oak, I don't know how to thank you. All I can say is this, with Trapinch by my side; I'll become a Pokemon master in no time! What do you say buddy? Do you want to help me become the greatest dragon trainer there ever was?" "Trapinch!" the ant pit pokemon cheerfully exclaimed.

"Don't forget to take these too Ash," said the smiling professor, holding a pokedex and five pokeballs. Pointing to the pokedex he said "With this you'll be able to officially register for the Indigo Pokemon League, and do win this you'll need to capture more pokemon, that's where these will come in handy." Thanks professor, but I know how all this works, I've been studying for years!"

Ash was not a studious person but when it came to pokemon, especially dragon pokemon, he knew everything there was to know, type advantages and disadvantages the various moves a they can learn and the best strategies to suit pokemon of various sizes.

"I can't wait to show mom," and with that Ash took off out of the lab racing down the hill.

"Oh Ashey I'm going to miss you so much," Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother said while crushing her son in a hug.

"Mo~m, you're embarrassing me." Ash replied, half joking.

"Trapinch, make sure you take care of my Ash wont you?" she said, patting the little dragon on the head.

"Trap!" saluted the land shark pokemon earning a giggle from his trainer's mother.

"Such a cutie. Ash, promise me you'll call me whenever you get to a new city and remember to change your underwear every day!"

"Yeah, yeah, mom I will don't worry bye!" Ash was used to his mother embarrassing him. He was practically immune to it at this stage.

Taking one final look in the mirror before setting out on his journey. He had grown to be quite handsome over the years, with well defined cheek and jaw bones that earned him stares from the local girls in the town, not that he ever noticed. He was in great shape, through his t-shirt you could see a lightly muscle toned chest, and well defined arms came out of his sleeves. His his jet black hair had tamed just a bitt, now he had a fringe that covered some of his forehead but it hadn't lost any of its volume. He had to admit it looked pretty good, seeing as how he just rolled out of bed.

"I can't believe I'm finally on my way to becoming a pokemon master!" He said to the pokemon sitting on his shoulder. And with that he left his house jogging out of the town that he had lived in all his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Passing a sign saying 'Route 1', Ash made his way into a small forest. Looking at his pokegear, he said to himself; "Well its 10:32 now, and it'l take about four hours to reach Viridian on foot, thats if we decide to break for dinner. So we should get there at about 2:30. How does that sound Trapinch?"

"Trap!" the ant pit pokemon cheerfully replied.

"I better see what moves you can learn Trapinch. That is if we want to catch any new pokemon." He said, passing the time, and scanned the pokemon with his pokedex.

"Trapinch, the Ant Pit pokemon, it lives in arid deserts. It makes a sloping pit trap in sand where it patiently awaits prey. Its jaws are powerful enough to crush even boulders", said Dexter in a monotonous tone. "This Trapinch is male, has the ability Arena Trap and the hidden ability Sheer Force. Its moves are; Bite, Sand Tomb, Faint Attack, and Body Slam. It also posesses the egg move Giga Drain, which will be unlocked upon evolution".

"Thats pretty cool that you know giga drain," exclaimed Ash, "it will come in handy against pesky water types."

The next thing Ash knew he heard a loud shrieking noise coming from the forest slightly northwest of him. 'I wonder what that could be,' he thought to himself.

"It sounds like a pokemon is in trouble. Lets go Trapinch!"

Sprinting through the forest Ash came upon a horrifying scene. A badly injured pokemon was laying on the ground in pain with a small group of Spearow pecking and clawing at it.

"Arceus no! Trapinch use sand tomb now!" the small pokemon leaped off Ash's shoulder with surprising agility and unleashed a powerful sand tomb on the flying type pokemon. (AN like a twister or gust attack but with sand)

"Spearow!" bird pokemon shrieked at Ash and his pokemon, but they didn't feel like staying in the mini sand storm so they flew off. Ash rushed over to the injured pokemon and knelt down beside it.

"Its a Charmander!" he said in a surprising tone. "but its hurt pretty bad, we better get to a pokemon centre now! Viridian's still pretty far but if we run it shouldnt be too long." "First we'd better put some potion on him, I think mom packed me a full restore for emergencies." Ash took out the large green potion out of his bag and sprayed it on the now unconscious Charmander. Slowly, the smaller wounds began to heal but some were more serious and would need to be treated right away. Taking his towel out of his bag and wrapping it around the reptilian pokemon, Ash scooped him up into his arms, and took off down the path, after returning his Trapinch. Eventually he came to the edge of the forest and could begin to see the outline of Viridian city in the distance.

'I hope we'll make it, Charmander's been unconscious for a while now', Ash mumbled to himself. The next thing he knew a motorbike, that seemingly came from nowhere skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Who are you and what are you doing with that pokemon!" The policewoman on the motorbike shouted.

"My name's Ash from pallet town. Officer you've got to help me, I found this injured pokemon in the forest and its hurt pretty bad". Ash's voice was croaking in panic.

"Oh no. Quick get on my bike, I'll take you to the pokemon centre." and with that Ash hopped into the side and the two raced at alarming speeds to the city ahead. "Sorry for jumping you like that kid," officer Jenny shouted. "there have been reports of criminals in the area stealing pokemon and when I saw you running with that pokemon I thought you might have been one of them". Ash didn't reply as he was just trying to hold onto his lunch after Jenny turned a corner, barely losing any speed, and he was concentrating on not dropping Charmander either.

Eventually the pokemon centre came into view and luckily the sliding doors were open as Jenny rode straight into the centre and skidded to a halt right in front of a very startled looking Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy you've gotta help him!" Ash said and then Nurse Joy sprang into action. Immediately taking the flame pokemon back into the surgery room.

'I hope he'll be okay,' Ash thought, his eyes misting. "How did he get there in the first place? Professor Oak would never be so careless to let one of the starter pokemon get hurt like that, and wild Charmander are exteremely rare, besides they live in the mountains which means only one thing, its trainer must have abandoned it." as ash said this, his fists tightened in rage and he sat down on the couch in the lounge, exhausted. After that he fell asleep, dreaming about what he always dreamed about, battling with pokemon.

Ash was woken up by nurse Joy a few hours later by a much calmer looking Nurse Joy.

"I'd just thought you'd like to know that Charmander is stable. He was beat up pretty bad but I managed to stitch up his wounds. Unfortunately he will have a rather large scar on his face. The wound was very deep. He's very lucky to be alive." Ash sighed in relief. "Just what happened to him?" Nurse Joy's tone turned more stern.

"I found him in the forest on my way here, he was being attacked by a group of Spearow but I managed to scare 'em off with Trapinch. That reminds me, would you mind taking a look at him too please?"

"Of course I will. You know that was very admirable of you, who knows what would have happened if you weren't around to stop those Spearow. He was also covered in some pretty bad burn marks and was completely malnourished. I don't think he'd eaten anything in days." Nurse Joy continued. "Not to mention Charmander are very rare, what was it doing in this part of Kanto?"

"It must have been abandoned." Ash stated bitterly. Earning a gasp from the nurse. "There aren't any pokemon nearby that could burn him like that and theres plenty berries around. I bet someone just abandoned him and left him for dead." Ash spat, tears welling in his eyes.

"Thats horrible. There really are some terrible trainers out there." Nurse Joy sounded genuinely horrified. After healing Trapinch she handed his pokeball back to Ash. "Do you have your I.D with you?"

"Yeah sure." Ash said handing over his pokedex.

"Perfect," she said after placing it in a slot and typing in her computer. "Now I can give you your room key for the night." she said, and took a credit card style room key from the shelf underneath the desk and handed it to Ash. "I assume you'll want to stay here for the night yes?"

"Yeah thanks Nurse Joy."

After getting something to eat at the Pokemon Centre Cafe Ash headed out for a walk. Releasing Trapinch he eventually found a clearing beside a small lake on the outskirts of the city and decided to do some training. Alright Trapinch lets see what you can do. "Trap!" the pokemon exclaimed with excitement.

He was working on faint attack to build on his, below average, speed and then moved on to try and teach him the move dig as he thought it would be the perfect move for his starter. After a while he managed the move but it was way to slow to work in battle. Ash comanded another faint attack and pointed to a small nearby boulder. Trapinch made quick work of the rock and sent fragments flying, one of which landed into the small lake bouncing off the head of a small fish pokemon.

"Carp Carp Carp!" the angry fish cried out.

"Woah sorry about that Magicarp, I didn't see you there." Ash apologised.

"Carp magi carp!" the fish used a splash attack which soaked Trapinch. Being a ground type the move actually hurt him.

"Well thats a first, a magicarp that likes to battle. I think I'll catch it. Ready Trapinch?"

"Trap." the pokemon was eager for revenge.

"Alright use sand tomb!" the spinning pillar of sand caused magicarp to be lifted out of the water. Sand ripping at it's skin, Magicarp cried out in pain.

"Now finish up with faint attack!" Trapinch vanished, only to reappear in front of Magicarp in the air, slamming into it. Magicarp collapsed in the water, unable to battle any further.

"Alright go pokeball!" Ash shouted as he threw the shining red and white device which enclosed magicarp, the 'ding' signifying a successful capture. "Awesome I just caught my first pokemon!" "pinch trapinch!" his partner cried, equally excited.

"Come on out Magicarp!" tossing the pokeball releasing the fish back into the lake. "Carp?" it said confused.

"Hi there, I'm Ash, your new trainer, nice to meet you." he said with a smile.

"Carp!" the pokemon huffed turning its 'back' to Ash.

"Hey don't be like that. Don't you want to be a strong Gyrados one day?" Ash pleaded.

"Carp Carp Carp!" the pokemon relpied with passion.

"Well I can help you to make that dream come true. Besides you wouldnt be able to live in this tiny lake as a Gyrados right?" "C~arp.." Magicarp admitted.

"I'll tell you what, if you come with me and you train really hard then one day I promise you'll be the strongest Gyrados there ever was! And you'll get to see the world outside this pond." he promised.

"Carp!" Magicarp said its name with fierce determination, Ash took this as an agreement and cheered, along side Trapinch at the capture of his first pokemon. 'Now I'm one step closer to being a dragon master!' Ash thought to himself.

The sound of a girlish giggle brought him back to reality. "What a passionate speech." said the anonymous girl.

Ash turned around to see a beautiful blonde-haired girl. She had sparkling silver eyes, and her long golden blonde hair reached the small of her back and was held in place with two sets of black clips with golden rims. Wearing black figure hugging jeans, a black long sleeved t-shirt and black trainers, she looked to be around Ash's age.

"..." Ash opened his mouth to reply but no words came out of his mouth, as he stared at her he blushed furiously.

"Well then..." she said breaking the awkward silence. "My names Cynthia nice to meet you." Holding out her hand.

 _End! 'sighs'... Thats it for this chapter. If you were wondering, Ash found Charmander about 2 hours after he had been abandoned. He wasn't there for days or anything._

 _Cynthia is, for now, just going to be a rival for Ash as she is competing in the Kanto league along side Ash. But that doesn't mean that they can't like each other, it just means nothing will happen for a long time, because they will go their separate ways only to meet up again at the Indigo League. Who knows what will happen then._

 _Let me know what you think. :) Next chapter will probably be tomorrow if I'm not too busy._


End file.
